Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation command generation device, an operation command generation method, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and a process system.
Description of the Related Art
In the fields of biochemistry and biotechnology, a work procedure and conditions of the operations to be carried out on a process subject, such as a series of inspections, cultivation, and amplification (hereinafter, these operations are collectively referred to as “experiment”), are commonly referred to as a protocol. A protocol is the information required in order to obtain a result that is reproducible for an experiment or to verify the experiment result.
Further, it is desired that experiments performed in the above-mentioned fields exclude as much as possible factors that may have an adverse impact on the experiment result, such as contamination.